


Восемь маленьких историй

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever you've done it's all over<br/>Wherever you've been is so strange<br/>Yesterday's long gone forever<br/>Damned if what you're feelin' isn't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восемь маленьких историй

Очень неудобно, думает Тони, перекладывая непринужденно ногу на ногу и продолжая внимательно слушать капитана, который как раз сейчас устраивает инструктаж команде насчет предстоящей миссии. На интерактивной проекции передвигаются стрелки и точки, что-то рушится и возникает из небытия, пальцы капитана плавно двигаются в воздухе, а Тони проклинает себя. Не надо было учить Стива Роджерса управлению проекцией. Надо было дать ему в руки какую-нибудь чертову указку, и пусть бы тыкал ею по плоской карте. Тоже не подарок, но по крайней мере, тогда его руки не казались бы такими грубыми и живыми на фоне тонких синих линий...

— Тони, ты обеспечишь поддержку с воздуха: надо взорвать этот... Тони, ты здесь?

— Здесь, здесь, кэп. Засмотрелся на твои губы и забыл обо всем.

Роджерс тяжело вздыхает, всем своим видом показывая, как ему приелась шутка.

— Ты можешь быть серьезным хоть когда-нибудь, а?

— Могу, — кивает Тони. Чертовы брюки так давят в паху, что аж больно; если так пойдет дальше, придется ходить на совещания в спортивных штанах. Или вообще не ходить, что, конечно, вызовет вопросы и проблемы.

Хотя проблемы уже есть. И самая большая из них заключается даже не в стояке, а в том, что Тони не шутит.

***

Глупо, думает Тони, глядя на сведенные почти в нитку губы Капитана, на сжатые кулаки, выпяченную челюсть. Солнце жарит, как сумасшедшее, но ему вдруг становится холодно, как будто они стоят не посреди зеленого двора, а в ледяном поле Арктики. Дурацкая была мысль — пытаться поговорить, объяснить что-то... хотя кэп ведь прав — что тут объяснишь? Какая разница, в чем состояла задумка, если Альтрон вот-вот разрушит весь мир, и этот дом превратится в кучу щепок так же легко, как разлетелось пополам полено в руках Стива Роджерса. 

— Мистер Старк? 

Они стоят, смотрят друг другу в глаза, и чем дольше, тем сильнее Тони кажется, что его относит все дальше и дальше, куда-то на другой конец света. Странный оптический эффект.

— Мистер Старк, там... Клинт просил. У нас трактор барахлит.

Тони кивает, а Стив разжимает руки. Из-под большого пальца у него течет кровь, выдвигая, выдавливая наружу здоровую занозу. 

Позже Тони приходит к выводу, что хотя бы это было к лучшему. Капитан больше не вызывает неуместных мыслей, будто враз и до дна промороженное тело опомнилось, наконец, и перестало желать самоубийственных вещей. И лишь когда они прощаются возле машины и Стив говорит: «Я буду скучать, Тони», — что-то, дрогнув, согревается в нем.

Ненадолго. Совсем на мгновение.

***

— Спокойно, я один и без оружия. Как друг. — Тони опускает лицевой щиток, поднимает руки. Капитан смотрит настороженно, и он добавляет: — А то пришлось бы, знаешь ли, арестовать самого себя.

— Такая куча бумажной работы, да? 

Стив расслабляется, усмехается, в зеленоватом свете бункера лицо его выглядит усталым и будто... вернувшимся, Тони не может подобрать другого слова. Только сейчас он понимает вдруг, как страшно соскучился за то время, что они не работали вместе, за то время, что стали почти врагами. Темная тень спускается с лестницы: Барнс движется совершенно бесшумно, смотрит настороженно; Стив говорит ему, что он, Тони, свой — и они стоят вдвоем напротив него, Тони делает шаг вперед — и их становится трое, а Стив чуть улыбается, и в этот момент Тони уверен — вот теперь все будет нормально. Они со всем разберутся. Договорятся. Может быть, в прошлый раз он просто не нашел нужных слов.

— Командуй, кэп, — говорит Тони. 

Стив кивает, все становится почти просто, тепло и совершенно понятно. Как раньше. 

***

— Прости меня.

Чертовы инопланетяне, чертовы обезболивающие и хренов Капитан Америка, который не нашел другого времени — и теперь сидит тут и слегка двоится. Тони пытается отвернуться — но хрен-то там, шея зафиксирована так, что ничего не остается, кроме как смотреть на Стива Роджерса у своей постели.

— Я падал и упал, — сипит Тони. — Ты бы все равно не успел.

Стив поднимает на него глаза — совершенно больные, неуместные на вечно молодом, никак не желающем меняться лице. Разве что морщина на лбу теперь никогда не разглаживается, да линия губ стала жестче, стянулась в линию под этим дамокловым мечом. Тони вдруг вспоминает, как когда-то давно эти губы наводили его на безумные, горячечные мысли — и от боли хочется смеяться.

— Я не про Таноса, — говорит капитан тихо, и Тони морщится.

— Хватит, кэп. Это уже неважно.

— Важно. И всегда было важно, я просто... я не умею говорить. 

— Не умеешь, — соглашается Тони. — Поэтому я все за нас обоих сказал два года назад. И мы это забыли.

— Я не забыл. 

Стив берет его руку и прижимается к ней губами, они горячие и сухие, Тони бы вырваться, но он не может даже пошевелиться. И корсет тут ни причем. Стив целует его ладонь, прижимается лбом к запястью.

— Прости меня. 

Тони молчит. 

***

Квартира Стива пугает своими размерами. В смысле — больше всего она похожа на стенной шкаф, если слово «больше» уместно в такой ситуации. Тони оглядывается по сторонам, неловко переступает ногами на мокром полу. Последнее, что он ожидал увидеть, когда постучался в дверь — было то, что Капитан Америка откроет ему дверь с тряпкой в руках и в штанах, закатанных выше колена. И что он от этой картины даже не сообразит сказать что-то вроде «кэп, в этом мире давно есть моющие пылесосы». Надо не забыть про это, когда Стив выберется из своей микроскопической ванной или куда он там пошел заканчивать бурную деятельность.

Стереосистема на тяжелом и явно полностью деревянном столе та, что Тони подарил когда-то на 4 июля — взамен угробленной при обстреле во времена кризиса в Щ.И.Т.е. Тони быстро тыкает в кнопки дисплея, и из серо-синей панели всплывает имя Бобби Дарина. Что-из пыльных шестидесятых. Предсказуемо — интересно только, кто посоветовал. Он нажимает на «плей», и из динамика катится шорох, а потом гитарный перебор и голос — слишком невинно, слишком медленно, слишком тихо, похоже на штилевое море, пронизанное солнцем..

— Извини, — говорит Стив за спиной, и Тони, вздрогнув, оборачивается. У капитана совершенно спокойное лицо, обычное: раскол по линии переносицы, плотно сжатая щель рта... Безмятежное — как поверхность его драгоценного стола, который никогда не согнется — только рассохнется и пойдет трещинами. — Извини, я тут... что-то случилось?

Тони хочет сказать ему с десяток вещей. Про пылесосы, и про то, что глупо жить в такой клетке, когда любая казарма на базе Мстителей лучше и просторнее, и про то, что эти их систематические созвоны два раза в день на протяжение четырех месяцев уже изрядно достали — тем более что весь разговор сводится к «как дела? — нормально, а у тебя? — да», и это очень похоже на какой-то детский сад, и это не подобает двум мужикам, из которых одному больше ста, а второму к пятидесяти... Ничего этого Тони не говорит. Просто подходит вплотную, берет Стива за затылок и тянет к себе. И целует, так, как положено целоваться взрослым живым людям, и делает это столько, сколько Стиву нужно, чтобы вцепиться ему в плечи и ответить. А дальше не остается ничего, кроме стонов, и тихого шелеста голоса из прошлого:

Whatever you've done it's all over  
Wherever you've been is so strange  
Yesterday's long gone forever  
Damned if what you're feelin' isn't change.

***

В холле темно — значит, Стив так и не возвращался, а Пятница спит. Тони бросает сумку на пол, хлопает в ладоши и жмурится от медленно разбухающего света.

— Добрый вечер, босс.

— Добрый. — Тони быстро снимает вымокший плащ, сбрасывает на белые панели сушки, предупредительно тянущиеся из стены. — Как тут дела?

— Все в порядке. Мистер Роджерс оставил вам сообщение на столе.

— Включи.

— Это не электронное сообщение. 

Тони улыбается. Полгода назад это было главной проблемой — что, съехавшись, они просто не выдержат привычек друг друга. Однако все оказалось гораздо проще, чем они думали: Стив был неприхотлив в быту, Тони, увлекшись работой, едва замечал что-то вокруг себя, и если бы Пятница была не искином, а живой домоправительницей, то она бы наверняка день и ночь ворчала, что никто не ценит ее стараний. И любила бы Стива все-таки больше, чем собственного создателя — за склонность к военному порядку и за избавление от лишних хлопот. Вот эти вот старомодные записки вместо нормальных смс и электронных писем — что это, как не желание поменьше беспокоить даму?

Лист бумаги, прикрепленный магнитом к огромному холодильнику, занимает едва ли не треть дверцы. Тони смотрит на собственное лицо — слишком красивое, на его вкус. Кэп, кажется, забыл, как он выглядит за эти две недели, которые Тони торчал в Токио и Давосе, а Стив мотался с Барнсом и Т'Чаллой по Северной Африке во имя мира во всем мире... Он проводит пальцем по острым карандашным скулам и чувствует, что скучать — это заразно.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Роджерс!

— Привет, Пятница! А Тони...

— Я здесь! — кричит он и выглядывает из дверей, чтобы увидеть Питера Пена всей Америки. 

Стив, увидев его, сияет глазами, белозубая улыбка вспыхивает на сером от усталости лице — та, от которой Тони все время чувствует себя чертовой Венди, пропавшими мальчиками, капитаном Крюком и заодно еще крокодилицей с несмолкающим будильником в животе. Волшебная пыль — это совсем не то, над чем они со старичками-однокурсниками ржали в колледже. Ее не увидишь и не собьешь в дорожки, не вдохнешь, чтобы полететь...

— Ты как? — спрашивают они одновременно, и оба смеются, потом Тони подходит к Стиву, утыкается ему в шею, жадно вдыхает, а Стив накрепко прижимает его к себе и бормочет:

— Черт, наконец-то...

***

— Ты извращенец все-таки, — говорит Тони, прогибаясь под поцелуями в поясницу, — Какого черта ты... а-ах... так любишь этот... сто...о-о-о-о...

— Не знаю, — отвечает Стив, задыхаясь, и кусает его за задницу, а когда Тони вскрикивает — быстро зализывает укус, проходясь языком по ложбинке. — Хорошо? Прости... так хорошо?

— Да... 

Вообще-то Тони сам виноват — слишком частые (и несправедливые) шутки про «закрой глаза и думай о родине» рано или поздно должны были возыметь эффект, но он как-то не ожидал, что в итоге они станут заниматься сексом в любом месте, кроме кровати. И особенно часто на этом проклятом столе, который Стив перевез из своей старой квартиры. Тони бы возненавидел его, если б это не было так хорошо: горячие руки, нетерпеливые губы, язык, которым Стив ласкал его буквально везде, куда мог дотянуться... и он был таким откровенным и сумасшедшим, когда Тони брал его здесь, это было... ох, господи, черт! Пальцы Стива внутри такие медленные, идеальные, так хорошо, хорошо...

— Еще, Стив, да блядь, ну...

Стив выдыхает за его спиной, резко, и входит так же резко; Тони вскрикивает, и Стив замирает тут же, ложится щекой ему на спину, гладит бедра — каменный, тяжелый, горячий. Здесь. Тони подается назад, привыкая, и обратно, качается на члене, медленно, неглубоко трахая себя. Стив стонет, вцепляется ему в бедра, подается навстречу и забывается, пропадает в нем — Тони чувствует это по сильным глубоким толчкам, по нарастающему темпу, по тому, как у него самого срывает крышу и не остается ничего, кроме тела — дикого и голодного, как зверь после долгой и лютой зимы. Тони двигается и кричит, не в силах насытиться, хрипит, дергается, почти плачет, когда Стив вбивается в него — и замирает, тяжело и часто дыша. Мало, мало же, ему надо еще, ему рано — а Стив выходит, оставляет его одного с...

— Погоди. Погоди, Тони.

Слова почти не доходят до мозга, так, какое-то бормотание, но руки нельзя игнорировать — железные руки, которые выпрямляют его, ставят на ноги. Тони с трудом открывает зажмуренные глаза. Лицо Стива — как будто из глубокой воды: четкое и в то же время мягкое, плывущее. Горячие пальцы касаются щеки, гладят сильно, почти вминаясь — и нежно, и Тони тянется за этим движением. Когда оно исчезает, это почти обидно.

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет Стив ему в ухо, касаясь губами мочки, скулы, ключицы, сползая вниз. 

Его ладони раздвигают ягодицы, его пальцы входят внутрь, внутри хлюпает, Тони вздрагивает от этого звука — и захлебывается вздохом, когда Стив берет его в рот.

— Замри, — хрипит Тони.

Стив послушно замирает с его членом во рту, поднимает глаза. 

Чтобы не упасть, приходится опереться ладонями о стол позади. К этому нельзя привыкнуть. Нельзя. Тони закрывает глаза, и ничего невыносимого не остается. Только движение внутрь и наружу, только мягкие губы и ласковый язык, вылизывающий вокруг головки, пальцы, надавливающие внутри. Щека горит там, где Стив гладил его, так странно, странно — Тони трется ею о собственное плечо, подается вперед...

— Интересно, как я сейчас куда-то пойду, — говорит Тони через пару минут, стоя в объятиях Стива. Тот поглаживает его по спине и мягко льнет к бедрам. — Ты же из меня все силы выпил.

— А, теперь это так называется? Не знал. В мое время говорили иначе...

Тони смеется.

— О’кей, я все понял, месть удалась. Можем мы теперь хоть раз потрахаться в кровати?

— Теперь? — с интересом спрашивает Стив. — А как же совет директоров?

***

— На что смотришь? — спрашивает Тони, садясь рядом со Стивом на белый мелкий песок. Адская гадость, худшее, что есть на этом островке, потом не вытряхнешь буквально отовсюду — но хрен с ним. 

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Просто... красиво.

Впереди расстилается сумрачный океан — без конца и края. Отяжелевшее от облаков небо прогибается над ним и вот-вот прорвется дождем. Тони ежится.

— Как скажешь.

— Нет, серьезно — очень красиво. Просто надо подождать немного.

— Ладно. Если нас не унесет штормом, давай подождем.

Стив улыбается слегка — как всегда, когда Тони соглашается разделить с ним какую-нибудь созерцательную ерунду: просто сидеть часами и ничего не делать, только смотреть. Тони ни разу не выдерживал больше двадцати минут, но каждый раз получал эту улыбку — счастливую и тихую, совсем не похожую ни на Капитана Америку, ни на Стива Роджерса, каким он его знал до того, как... как узнал. Ради этого стоит помучиться минут пять — первые пятнадцать вполне ничего. В конце концов, они оба скучают по миру. Просто у Стива этот голод сильнее. Он, правда, последнее время все чаще добирал в мастерской — приходил и сидел, сколько мог, глядя, как Тони работает... 

— Нат прислала письмо, — говорит Стив, не отрывая глаз от горизонта. — С поздравлениями от всей команды. 

Тони хмыкает и обхватывает колени руками.

— Тут мы должны вздохнуть и спросить небеса «откуда она узнала», но мы не будем, да? 

— Мы даже не будем спрашивать, как она нас нашла, — смеется Стив. – Мало ли, ответят еще. 

Солнечный луч взрезает гроздья облаков, падает в море и рассыпается на тысячи искр. Океан тяжело дышит, колышется золотисто-зеленой шкурой, лижет им ноги, как старый, разжиревший, но все еще радостный пес. Стив широко улыбается, сгребает Тони обеими руками и притягивает ближе. Тони, усмехнувшись, устраивает голову у него на груди и задумчиво смотрит в небо, из которого уходит солнце. Искры гаснут, все вновь становится сизым, тяжелеет скорым ненастьем, после которого опять придет тихая синева до самого горизонта.

— Красиво, — говорит Тони тихо. 

Стив вздыхает и прижимается губами к его затылку.

— Замерз? – спрашивает он.

— Есть немного.

— Тогда пойдем домой. 

fin


End file.
